leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW041
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW041-BW050| footnotes=* }} The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! (Japanese: 白熱ドンバトル！エモンガVSダゲキ！！ Climactic ! VS !!) is the 41st episode of the , and the 698th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 4, 2011 and in the United States on November 12, 2011. Blurb We rejoin the action in the second round of the Nimbasa Pokémon Club Battle. Georgia and her Pawniard appear to have the upper hand against Ash and his Snivy—but with a couple of well-placed attacks, Snivy pulls off an impressive upset, and Ash is into the semi-finals! Next up, it’s Cilan’s Stunfisk versus Luke’s Larvesta! At first, the filmmaker is nervous about going up against a Gym Leader, but when he confesses his fears, Cilan just can’t help offering his usual long-winded advice. Luke puts that advice to good use, defeating Cilan and advancing to the next round! Up next, it’s Stephan and his new Pokémon Sawk against Iris and her Emolga. Powerful and unrelenting, Sawk puts up a furious battle, aggressively attacking again and again! Iris responds by asking Emolga to send in a barrage of Attracts, and eventually Sawk is overwhelmed and paralyzed. One final Volt Switch finishes things off, and Iris moves on! The matchups are set for the top four: it’ll be Iris versus Luke and Ash against Dino in the semi-finals, which are sure to be exciting! Plot Georgia's leaps into the air and rushes down for a attack. However, manages to recover and uses on Pawniard's head, cancelling the Guillotine and sending Pawniard tumbling down. Much to Pawniard and Georgia's horror, Pawniard's extended arms pierce the ground and she is stuck in a handstand position, unable to defend herself. orders a and Snivy's attack smashes into Pawniard, ripping her free of the ground and knocking her out. The umpire rules Pawniard out of the match and the commentator and Don George comment on how quickly a battle may be turned around. Ash is the first competitor to move on to the semifinals, and he raises Snivy into the air in glee, thanking her for a great . On the sidelines, exhales shakily, claiming that the battle exhausted her. Stephan comments that either one of the two could have won, asking what he thought. Cilan launches an enormous speech about flavors and battling styles and asks Stephan whether he thought so as well, but Stephan only sighs that Cilan can't get his name right. Back on the field, Georgia grumpily recalls Pawniard and rebukes Ash's compliments, saying that she only lost because the field was bad, so he should thank the field for the great match, not her. She storms off and , watching nearby, comments that anyone who blames the field for their loss is clearly a kid. Georgia storms over and Iris dryly compliments her hearing. Georgia claims that the loss didn't count because Snivy wasn't a . Iris says that it's a poor excuse and the two stare each other down. Stephan complains that the two's rivalry is getting old, but Cilan notes that worst enemies can become the best of friends. The commentator notes how exciting the battle was, and Don George says that that's what Club Battle is all about. The second round sees Dino's easily defeating Antonio's and moving on to the next round. Don George announces a short pause between battles. Ash sets a plate of food out for Snivy while Stephan compliments Ash's battle, only for Ash to thank him with the wrong name. Snivy highly enjoys the food, which Ash explains was whipped up especially for Pokémon like Snivy. Cilan explains that he added extra vegetables to give Snivy a huge energy boost. Burgundy enters, weeping dramatically about how Snivy has been forced to eat food prepared by a with absolutely no taste. Annoyed, Snivy uses to beat her away and she squeals and runs away. Stephan asks Cilan if he can give him a variant recipe, which Cilan confirms but once again mispronouncing his name. Bianca as usual is looking for , when she comes across Georgia talking to Luke's camera about how she believes Iris will win the tournament with her super-powerful and super-well trained Pokémon. However, the real Georgia comes storming over and Zorua transforms back and dodges Bianca, who crashes into Georgia, thinking she is Zorua. Iris leaps up in front of the camera telling Luke to stop filming - Zorua had been mouthing words while Iris said them. Iris rounds on Bianca and Georgia, complaining that things had been going so well, but Georgia rebukes her for making just a dumb amateur video. The two bicker until they realise Luke is still filming them. Luke sheepishly explains that he is recording a true rivalry for his Club Battle documentary. Music begins to play and Luke, Iris, Georgia and even Bianca look up as the commentator announces the next battle is about to begin. Cilan warmly asks Luke if he is ready to battle, and Luke replies that he is. Ash wishes them both good luck and Luke asks if he can record the footage of his and Cilan's battle. Ash gasps at the thought. Out on the battle, Cilan politely asks Luke to go easy, but Luke isn't feeling very well at the thought of battling a Gym Leader. Cilan tells him to relax and to approach it like he's filming a movie: imagine the finished product and then make a plan. Luke feels better as Cilan explains how he imagines how the battle is going to turn out, then what moves will allow his Pokémon to battle well, then how the battle will end and the reward for his Pokémon. Luke seems bewildered that Cilan can imagine so much while Burgundy curses him as an arrogant dork. Cilan tells Luke to savor every moment of the battle while thinking of the moment where he tastes victory. Luke confidently asserts that he can do it. The commentator asks Don George whether it was wise of Cilan to give Luke advice, which Don George shrugs off as routine for a Gym Leader. The battle begins as Cilan sends out his , which Luke counters with . Ash drops the camera on Pikachu's back while he scans Larvesta, the weight almost crushing Pikachu until Ash realizes. Luke explains that Larvesta is his special effects master, but Cilan says the tactics will be different in battle. As usual, Cilan opens up with a declaration that it is evaluation time, which infuriates Burgundy and exasperates Iris. Georgia asks Burgundy why she listens so hard if she doesn't care, while Stephan says Cilan is having fun. Stunfisk opens with its new move, , hitting Larvesta dead on. Don George explains that the move should badly damage the Larvesta. However, the Torch Pokémon is unscathed and defiantly flares up. Cilan compliments the strength and resolve, while Luke orders a , which encases Stunfisk completely. Cilan counters with , which Larvesta side steps and hits Stunfisk hard with . Larvesta then fires a , which Cilan allows to hit Stunfisk, much to everyone's bewilderment. When the flames clear, Stunfisk is free of the String Shot, much to the shock of Luke and Larvesta. Cilan explains that the move was his plan all along. On the sidelines, Ash and Iris compliment Cilan's move, while Stephan notes that the battle has turned from Luke's to Cilan's favor. Georgia dryly notes that Larvesta's type combination should be considered, but then explodes at Bianca, who is fawning over her, yelling that she is the real Georgia. With tears in her eyes, Bianca asks where Zorua is, but notices a second in Iris's hair. Delighted, Bianca spear tackles Iris, grabbing by mistake. Iris asks if she can tell a real and imitation Zorua apart, and Bianca notices Zorua in the form of Axew tiptoeing away. Zorua transforms back and runs away giggling, with Bianca in hot pursuit. Luke says that battles aren't as easy as he thought. Cilan explains that a simple mistake can have long-lasting results. He explains that Larvesta is a beautiful and powerful Pokémon, with enough strength to withstand a Water attack. Luke blushes embarrassed, but Cilan then explains that Larvesta has a limited view of the battlefield, which he saw when Larvesta sidestepped to dodge Thunder Shock. Luke demands to know what Cilan expects as Larvesta is not fully evolved, but Cilan rebukes him that a good Trainer should imagine all of their Pokémon in a variety of settings, and that is the traits of a Gym Leader. Stunfisk then leaps into the air, showing that it has learned how to fly, much to Ash's and Luke's amazement. Cilan orders another Scald, which Larvesta counters by wrapping itself in a cocoon of its own String Shot. Stunfisk lands on the ground and uses , sending Larvesta flying. Larvesta uses its flames to shred itself out of the String Shot and keeps itself airborne with its flames, like a jetpack. It then fires a Flamethrower, roasting Stunfisk and knocking it out. Luke and Larvesta celebrate and Cilan compliments him on an intriguing battle, which Luke says is thanks to Cilan's advice. The two shake hands and Luke says he never imagined he'd make it that far. Iris, Ash and Stephan applaud, while Burgundy is very smug about Cilan's loss. Georgia sarcastically says that Burgundy is about as nice as they come. Luke comes over and asks if Ash caught the match on video, only to find the camera is missing. Fortunately, Pikachu is still holding the camera. Stephan is very excited for his next battle, and leaps the barrier to jump into the arena, ignoring Iris's calls that they haven't been called out yet. She leaps and runs after him, screaming that it's too early. The commentator prepares to call the battle but Don George points out that the pair are already on the field, so they get started immediately, with the commentator getting Stephan's name wrong. Iris sends out , while Stephan counters with his new , which Ash scans on his Pokédex. Sawk rises up and moves into a prepared stance. Iris explains gently to Emolga that she can't use to substitute Pokémon and they will have fun together. Emolga excitedly agrees and Stephan asks if they are ready. He says battles are about hard work and not holding back, even if Iris is a girl. Emolga launches an , but Sawk counters with , kicking and punching all the hearts and shattering them. Iris and Emolga are bewildered, and Emolga's annoyed as well, which is shown by her huffing, and Stephan explains that Sawk, as an all-male Pokémon, undergoes intensive training to be prepared for gender-specific moves like Attract. Don George observes that they are in for a real manly battle, while Ash gasps at Sawk's power. Cilan explains that Iris will have to rely on battling skills instead of Attract, and even Georgia comments that the battle is getting interesting. Sawk uses , then smashes through while charging forward. Stephan orders , the first of which Emolga dodges, but Sawk swings around and connects on the second. Cilan notes that Sawk is used to battling hard, so Iris may be left in trouble. Emolga manages to connect with a Hidden Power, which hits hard, but Sawk recovers quickly. Stephan asks Iris whether Emolga can use any moves, and Iris blanches, answering Stephan's question. Confident that Emolga cannot win, he orders a Close Combat, hitting Emolga hard. However, just as it appears Emolga is on the ropes, Sawk is . Cilan explains that Emolga's Ability is , which Georgia calls very lucky. Cilan says that now Emolga has a fighting chance. Sawk can still attack, and lands a Double Kick, hitting Emolga hard twice. Emolga crashes to the ground again, while Iris tries to think of a way to beat Sawk. Realizing a strategy, Iris orders Attract, which Sawk counters with Close Combat. Emolga unleashes a barrage of Attracts, and Sawk blocks all of them with Close Combat. Suddenly, Sawk's muscles lock up, it is fully paralyzed, which Ash and Cilan realize Iris was waiting for. Iris orders a Volt Switch, taking down Sawk in a single hit and winning the round for Iris. As Ash and Cilan cheer, Georgia calls it dumb luck and Burgundy mutters in agreement. Stephan recalls Sawk and thanks Iris for a great battle, asking her to win the semi-finals for him. Iris thanks him, getting his name wrong once again. The commentator announces the semifinals - Dino against Ash, and Luke against Iris. Ash and Pikachu assert that they will make it all the way. Luke is feeling very nervous, and Cilan tells him to have faith. Iris asks why she doesn't get any faith, to which Georgia replies that she has faith - which she will fall on her pudgy little face. Burgundy sneers that she is indifferent to the victor, until Zorua jumps on her head while running away from Bianca. Burgundy explodes, hoping that they all lose. The commentator opens the first semifinal, with Ash calling out again, while Dino counters with his . The two Pokémon stare each other down as the semi-finals begin. Major events * defeats Georgia and advances to the semifinals of the Club Battle. * Cilan's Stunfisk is revealed to know . * Luke defeats and advances to the semifinals. * Stephan is revealed to own a , while Luke is revealed to own a . * Iris's Emolga's Ability is revealed to be . * Emolga begins to obey . * Iris defeats Stephan and advances to the semifinals. * Iris learns she will battle Luke in the semifinals. * Ash begins his battle with Dino. Debuts Pokémon debuts * TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Don George * Freddy O'Martian * * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * Luke * Dino * Antonio * Don George's pupil * Audience Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Georgia's) * ( ) * (Luke's; debut) * (Antonio's) * (Dino's) * (Dino's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episode up to The Beartic Mountain Feud! are the episodes with the shortest gaps between the original air-date and the dubbed air-date since Smells Like Team Spirit!, three-and-a-half years earlier. * This the second time where there is no commercial break on Pogo between the Who's That Pokémon? segment and its answer. The first time this happened was in Emolga the Irresistible!. Errors * Right after s Burgundy and there is a closeup of Snivy and , Snivy's left arm changes to the tan color of her stomach and then to the yellow color of her collar. * In one scene, the announcer's mouth is moving, but he was not talking at the time. Dub edits In other languages |hi=द क्लब बातल हार्ट्स ऑफ फ्यूरी: Emolga वरसस Sawk! |fi= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pt_br= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |hr= }} 041 Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan de:Ein Klubkampf, der es in sich hat: Emolga gegen Karadonis! es:EP703 fr:BW041 it:BW041 ja:BW編第41話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第41集